


Love and Qwent: Tossant

by ridgeline



Series: Love and Qwent [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gwent (The Witcher), I Mean to be Honestly, Is There Actually a Romance Plot in Blood and Wine, You get the idea
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 你一看就是昆特牌大师。
Series: Love and Qwent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

经过雷吉斯一番解释，杰洛特最终相信了一个不到四十英尺的墓地里面出现两棵巨棘魔树，三只巨食尸鬼，半打齐齐摩纯粹是个巧合，附近没有任何人或者吸血鬼想要他的命。之后，他们进行了一番愉快的叙旧，主要是探讨了一下这二十年来彼此都在干什么。总的来说，雷吉斯没有错过太多东西，除了他似乎需要了解现代人已经开始睡床了，就是那种有四个脚，上面还有被子的东西。他似乎对这个新闻感到很惊奇。

又过了一会儿，他们结束了讨论。雷吉斯建议他们喝上一杯——杰洛特眼睁睁地看着他从不知道哪里拿出一瓶曼陀罗酒，然后倒了一杯。

杰洛特眯起了眼睛。

于是，夕阳西下，他们坐在墓地里，分享烈酒，进行了一些更加深入而含糊的交谈，让这一天变得更加可疑。就像是当年在森林里面一样。

两杯酒之后，雷吉斯睁着他那悲伤的眼睛，问杰洛特有没有什么秘密。

也许是因为烈酒，也许是因为齐齐摩的毒液，杰洛特分享了一些，换来了一些同情而理解的点头。

“你想知道一个秘密吗，杰洛特？”雷吉斯接着说。

“我洗耳恭听。”杰洛特说。

雷吉斯停顿了一下，陷入了沉思。最后，缓慢地，他看向杰洛特，神情严肃。

“这件事很重要，希望你能记住，”他说，“群岛牌组……真的很强。”


	2. Chapter 2

在一番略显尴尬，而且过于充满弦外之音的交谈之后，雷吉斯说葡萄酒喝完了，然后建议杰洛特和狄拉夫去欧丽安娜的地窖去拿一瓶。在接下来的三分钟里面，他十分镇定地面对杰洛特用激烈的眼神表示的“ _你开玩笑吗？！！_ ”和旁边的狄拉夫用更加激烈的眼神表达的不管是什么内容，接着按住他们的肩膀，把他们护送到楼梯口。

“好好玩，孩子们，了解一下彼此，”雷吉斯说，“我可以相信你们吧？”

如果真的万不得已，他的口袋里面还有一瓶紫红色的剑油，杰洛特阴郁地琢磨。

他们花了差不多十分紧张而且沉默的十分钟，来到地窖的门口，狄拉夫杵在大门口，双手贴着大腿，摆出一副十分完美的“ _我不属于这里，我不想在这里，没有人可以逼我呆在这里_ ”的造型，看起来和旁边的栓马柱一模一样。而幸运的是，杰洛特认识维农·罗契，所以这一套不起作用。

通常来说，这一套的结局都是罗契突然发出传统的泰莫利亚战吼（ _“妈了个逼，婊子养的！”_ ），然后有人倒在地上，捂着喉咙，然后场面就变得十分混乱，然后他们就得跑路了，即使杰洛特还有二十个奥伦扣在某个缺钱的农夫手里。

“听着，猎魔人，”狄拉夫说，声音平静，不过略显僵硬，“经过刚才的交谈，我……”

“我知道，雷吉斯告诉我了，你不懂人类的礼仪，”杰洛特说，“现在就让我们假装你是我的泰莫利亚朋友，然后我们在十分谨慎的状态下拿到酒，接着回到桌边，听起来怎么样？”

停顿。

“我知道泰莫利亚。”狄拉夫说。

“赞。”杰洛特说，面无表情，“现在我们有一个共同点了。”

他们拿到了酒，杰洛特意识到雷吉斯很可能还守在楼梯口，并且让女公爵认为他是在给两个朋友照明。他思考了一分钟，做出了一个痛苦的决定。

“听着，知道泰莫利亚的吸血鬼男……”杰洛特说。

狄拉夫摆出一幅略受冒犯的样子，对他来说应该挺不容易的，因为他似乎看起来一直都是略受冒犯的样子。

“什么，知道泰莫利亚的猎魔人男。”他说。

_所以他还真的会模仿别人。_

“就像前面说的，我知道你对人类社会不熟悉……”杰洛特说，慢吞吞地，“所以如果你真的想了解我，我就教你一个东西，之后可以大幅度地改善你的社交技巧，让你迅速交上很多朋友。”

“是什么？”狄拉夫说。

“脱衣昆特牌。”杰洛特说。

狄拉夫挑起一边眉毛，他表情困惑。

“愿闻其详。”他说。


End file.
